Derek Hale Seems to Have a Soft Spot For Moose
by The Italian-American
Summary: It isn't Sterek, it's Serek. Derek turns Sam accidentally trying to protect his pack, and it all goes uphill from there. That's right guys, you read it right, Derek/Sam. I've never seen this pairing before in the crossovers, so let's try this out. WILL BE DISCONTINUED IF READERS DECIDE THEY DON'T LIKE IT. If one person requests it be continued, I will continue it.
1. Chapter 1

CROSSOVER TIME FANFICTIONERS! First one ever, I hope it doesn't suck ass. I actually don't watch Teen Wolf, I'm too busy catching up with Supernatural, so if anything is wrong, please correct me, because I know nothing about it. I know, kinda stupid of me to write this, but this bunny has been getting on my nerves, and even though I'm generally easy-going, it's pissing me off. Better to be pissed off than on, but whatever. However, my friend is a big fan and loves Derek, so I know the most about him, which is on the better side of NOTHING. But I shall try. I've heard of Stiles and Sterek, so he will be mentioned, but sorry people, no Sterek. But I'll create a new ship. Ever heard of Serek? That's right, Samuel Winchester and Derek Hale. Someone throw flowers at me.

Anyway, flames are welcome here! Flamers hate away! I'm the most insensitive person you will ever not meet, so your insults will mean absolutely nothing to me, but I will print them out and hang them on my bedroom wall. Constructive criticism is something I dearly hate because it is not one of my strong suits. Fire away, flame throwers are usually best for these sorts of things.

On with the whole idea: What if Sam and Dean go to the famed Beacon Hills? They try to kill Derek (he IS a werewolf) and he bites Sam in self-defense (obviously he will be in Wolf Format for this part). However, in doing so he accidentally turns Sam. AND EVENTUALLY THEY BECOME A LOVING COUPLE! This will have multiple chapters, so you all will hate me because of my horribleness at updating and stuff. And this will be set in SPN Season 1 somewhere and, uh, whatever TW Season you deem fit. *waves all you angry people away* Oh well, enjoy the show!

By the way, I used Wikipedia for this story, and other sites that had Teen Wolf info. I _HATE_ Wikipedia, so be grateful. Also, I have no idea what Derek is like, so if he's OOC, deal with it. It's easier to mold people to your will than try to make what will happen probable. I picture him as a badass, elusive, and quiet sort of guy. Correct me and I'll correct the story.

* * *

Sam spluttered to life as a cup of water was dumped on his face. He shot up, grabbing his dagger from under his pillow, blindly waving it around, hoping to catch his attacker.

"Whoa, Sammy! It's me, Dean!" a familiar voice called, laughter an undertone to the sentences. Sam wiped the water from his eyes to see his older brother nearly doubled over with laughter. "You look like a wet, angry puppy!"

"Bite me," Sam grumbled, shaking his head just like said animal, causing Dean's laughter to increase. Just as quickly as Sam's awakening, Dean became serious.

"Why do you sleep with a knife? Is it a kinky thing?" he asked. Sam irritatedly lifted a certain finger as Dean sat down at the small table in their motel room, chuckling. "Go get ready, princess, I've found a case, because I decided not to be selfish and sleep while I'm supposed to be looking for a case." Sam ignored his brother's teasing and grabbed some clean clothes, heading to the bathroom to get ready.

By the time he got out, Dean had already packed his stuff and loaded it into the Impala. He was leaning against the open doorway, letting the hot sun and cool breeze into the room.

"Let's go, Samantha. I've been waiting for _hours!_" Dean whined. Sam sighed, quickly packing up and loading his stuff into the Impala. The brothers slid into the sleek black car, and Dean listened to her engine ignite, smiling at the comforting sound, memories of her lulling him and Sammy off to sleep, or comforting them when they are scared with the simple sound of his engine flashing before his eyes in a millisecond. He grinned at Sam, and peeled out of the parking lot, speeding down the road.

"So, what's the case?" Sam asked, turning to Dean.

"Werewolves in Beacon Hills, California. Bobby had one of his hunting friends killed by one. Said from what the guy gathered there was a whole pack of 'em. But, dude, California. Beach babes, Sam," Dean explained. "I can't wait." Sam chuckled, sighing at Dean as he looked at a map for the quickest route there from the town whose name escaped him, Michigan.

"Oh yeah, I'm real excited, man," Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. "Can't wait."

* * *

"I hate the woods," Dean growled, flicking yet another branch out of his way. Sam sighed quietly. Dean was being fairly noisy, which meant the werewolf they were tailing could probably hear them.

"Dean, keep it down. He'll hear you," Sam hissed, listening for any sign the werewolf was near and ready to attack. Dean shook his head, but quieted down significantly. Bugs were flitting through the trees, and grasshoppers chirped, having conversations with one another as Sam and Dean pushed further into the woods. Sam flicked his flashlight around, quickly taking in his surroundings. They'd decided to separate, just in case this specific werewolf went to get more to gang up on the hunters. They didn't want both to be incapacitated, and Sam insisted he could take care of himself. Dean sighed, keeping one eye on his surroundings, and one eye on Sam's shadow. He was worried about him, with Jessica's death so recent. He seemed to be doing okay, but Dean worried too much for his own good.

He never saw the werewolf sneak up behind him and give him a good slap to the back of his head, knocking him out quickly.

Scott sat next to Derek and watched as Jackson knocked out the older and more muscular hunter. He made him swear not to really hurt them, only get them off their trail. The thump, although quiet, was enough to get the younger one on guard. A gunshot rang out, and Scott felt a bullet graze his shoulder. He howled unintentionally, alerting the guy to their position. Derek growled, silently circling around the young hunter. He liked what he saw. He was at least four inches taller than him, with floppy brown hair. He was incredibly cute, adorable even. As he turned around, searching for the werewolf he shot, Derek got a glimpse of wide hazel eyes that closely resembled a puppy's.

Derek internally sighed. It was such a shame he'd have to attack this boy, he found him quite pretty. But he had to protect his pack. He mentally prepared himself, and once the kid's back was turned, he attacked.

He barreled into the kid's back, knocking him right over. He felt the boy's breath whoosh out of him, and felt his back muscles shift under his paws, trying to throw the heavy weight of Derek off. He surged up, throwing Derek onto his side, which was no easy feat, considering the male's size. The kid desperately gasped in air as he dragged himself to his shotgun. Derek was up on his feet in seconds, and he rolled the kid over onto his back, standing on him. He struggled, but Derek dug his claws in. They sank into softly defined muscle that was tensing and releasing all around Derek's claws, working to get them out of the soft flesh.

_I'm sorry kid_, Derek though as he sank his teeth into the kid's shoulder. His scream almost made Derek flinch. But it sounded different, so he paid more attention to it.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!" A name. _Must be the hunter Jackson knocked out_. At least, that was he thought when he heard branches snap. He released the kid, and looked up at the other hunter.

"Sammy…" he breathed. He aimed his shotgun at Derek, but Scott jumped out in front of the hunter, teeth bared. The Dean guy slowly raised his hands in surrender, placing the shotgun on the ground. Scott padded cautiously over, grabbing the gun in his jaws and backing away. Derek changed back into human form, standing up and getting off of the Sammy kid. "Let him go. He's still young. Whatever you want, take from me." Derek was amazed at the readiness to self-sacrifice Dean had.

"We want you to stop hunting us," Derek said, looking the opposing man in the eye. Dean didn't even blink at Derek's slightly threatening tone.

"Is that why you killed that other guy?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I must protect my pack. My family. It seems you should understand that," Derek countered. Dean dropped his hands.

"And I must protect my brother. You turned him. He's only twenty-two," Dean replied. "I won't kill you. Until I figure out a cure for him, you will teach him to control himself as a wolf. You seem to have plenty of control."

"I can do that. And his blood, it tasted different," Derek reassured. This Dean guy certainly was ready to do anything for Sammy, who appeared to be his little brother. Dean's eyes flashed, and in a flash, Derek was pinned against a tree. Dean had an inch on him, and definitely seemed more muscular than his little brother, and a lot more dangerous.

"Don't you talk about that to me like that. You'll be dead before you can say 'shit'," Dean snarled, letting Derek go. Scott was amazed at this guy's feral look, and wondered for a second if he was also a werewolf. Dean backed off and knelt by his little brother, worry overtaking his features. "Sammy, open your eyes, buddy. Come on, princess."

Sam slowly opened his eyes to see his very worried older brother kneeling next to him, and he heard the last part of what must've been Dean's speech. 'Come on, princess'.

"Not…princess," Sam mumbled, pain shooting down his arm as he shifted his shoulder. He heard a snort, and as his gaze came into focus, he saw two more guys standing behind Dean. "De?"

"Shhh, Sammy. You've been bitten. You know what that means?" Dean asked, checking for a concussion. Sam's eyes widened as realization dawned.

"I've been turned into a werewolf," Sam whispered. "Dean, get away from me." Dean shook his head.

"No. There are people here who are willing to help you control yourself while I search for a cure. If you can cure being a vampire, you can cure a werewolf," Dean said determinedly. Sam's eyes started to water, and Dean's eyes widened. "Sammy, no, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine. I promise, we'll find a way to cure you. Bobby and I will find one. It's gonna be okay." Dean pulled Sam close to his chest, holding him as Sam silently cried into his sturdy shoulder. He stroked Sam's soft hair, whispering comforting words in his ear. Derek and Scott stood awkwardly behind Dean, unsure of what to do.

"What I miss?" Jackson asked, walking over to them, holding Sam's shotgun. "Whoa, Derek, you took a hunk out of the poor kid's shoulder!" Jackson stared incredulously at Derek, but Derek didn't notice. He was too busy watching the exchange between the brothers.

He would never admit it, but he was jealous of the closeness the brothers had. He wanted to be the one to hold Sam, and to comfort him, not Dean, whose manly, dangerous demeanor instantly vanished as he handled his brother, helping him sit up as he calmed down. He helped his wobbly little brother up, and looked at the three guys in front of him. One only looked like he was in high school. He directly addressed him.

"Kid, you are way too young to be involved in this shit," he said. "My car's parked on the side of the road that passes by this forest. Help us get there, would ya? The guns are the only things we brought with us." The two looked at the leader-guy, and he nodded. The two grabbed the guns, and lead the way, while the pack leader trailed behind Sam and Dean.

Once Dean saw his baby, he smiled in relief. He turned to Sam, who was just barely awake. He gently shook Sam, and his eyes opened up fully.

"Look Sammy, home," he said quietly. The other three heard him, but he didn't care. The three shared a glance, but their focus returned to the task at hand. Dean maneuvered Sam into the passenger's seat, and took off his leather jacket, laying it across Sam's lap. He took off his over shirt, and wrapped it around the bite on Sam's shoulder. He turned to the three, and jerked his head towards his car, giving them permission to get in. They did, and they started on the way.

"I'm Scott by the way, and this is Jackson, and our leader, Derek," the teenager introduced.

"Hey," the guy introduced as Jackson said, relaxing into the leather backseat. Dean glanced at them in his rearview mirror, nodding to the guy.

"Any of you guys have a place where we could stay until this whole thing blows over?" Dean asked.

"I do," Derek stated. He gave the directions, and instead of the usual twenty-minute ride, they made it there in ten. Dean parked the Impala in the driveway, and hurried over to Sam. He helped the miraculously still conscious Sam out of the classic car, and gently shook him again, and Sam's eyes opened up wide.

"Stay with me, Sammy. It's almost over," Dean muttered. Sam's eyes drooped, then rolled into the back of his head, his deadweight dropping fully onto Dean. He grunted, but managed to keep Sam up. "How'd you get so damn heavy? You only eat rabbit food." Derek, Scott, and Jackson climbed out, and Derek approached Dean.

"I can bring him in, and Scott and Jackson will help you settle into the guest bedrooms while I help him out. He's gonna heal faster now that he's a werewolf, and he'll need help handling it, because it's gonna be weird as hell for him as it's his first time," Derek offered. "It's the least I could do." Dean still looked skeptical, but complied anyway, knowing Derek was right. He gently passed Sam to the shorter man, who lifted Sam up bridal style, and held them, waiting for Dean, Scott, and Jackson to carry the brothers' stuff into the house.

Derek brought Sam into the living room, laying him carefully on the couch, his injured shoulder facing the room for better access. Derek carefully removed Sam's over shirt, and rolled up his T-shirt's sleeve, knowing Dean would probably stab him in the face if he took it off. He examined the wound, and silently watched the torn muscle repair itself. He was startled by a gasp, and a jolt passed through Sam's body as he woke. He started to sit up, but Derek's hand on his chest stopped him. He cautiously relaxed, and Derek gave him his most reassuring smile.

"Sam, I'm Derek. I'll be teaching you how to control yourself as a werewolf.," he explained sincerely. He heard movement, and watched Dean come over, pulling two chairs with him. He handed one to Derek, and sat on the other. Derek sat down, his gaze lingering on Dean.

"De…" Sam said softly, meeting his older brother's eyes with his wide, shiny ones. Derek wanted to be looked at like that. He wanted that same soft voice directed towards him.

"It's alright. You can trust him," Dean replied. Confusion crossed Sam's face, and Derek dubbed it as the cutest face Sam had made so far.

"But De, he's the one that turned me," Sam said. Dean brushed Sam's bangs away from his forehead, smiling reassuringly down at him.

"We can trust him Sammy. He understands what it means to want to protect family. That's what he was doing. Besides, it was my fault. I shouldn't have let you go out on your own," Dean reassured, guilt playing in his voice.

"Don't say that. It isn't your fault. Don't you blame yourself, Dean Winchester," Sam growled affectionately. Dean laughed, leaning back in his chair and relaxing fully.

"Alright Samantha, whatever you say," he laughed. Even Derek was forced to snort at the brothers' antics.

"Jerk," Sam retorted, smiling.

"Bitch." Sam's smile grew. Derek wanted to be the one to cause that smile to appear on that beautiful boy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no idea how they can change without following the whole moon cycle thing, so I just made it up. But this is when Derek and Sammy start the flirting process. I think. I don't know, this is how I flirt, but I guess I'm a bit crazy. (And not much of a flirt…) I tried to tailor it to something Sammy would say, and something Derek-a character I know almost nothing about-would say. It was NOT easy, people. The things I do for you…

Anyway, '_if something looks like this, this is a guy in wolf form talking'_. Just so you know.

* * *

"Alright Sam, are you ready?" Dean asked. They had just finished breakfast with Derek, the other two having left the day before. It had been three days after Derek had turned Sam, and his shoulder had already healed, Dean staring at it with appreciation, saying that 'it WOULD be useful on a hunt'. Sam had rolled his eyes, and Derek had laughed.

"Yeah," Sam replied, standing up with Derek.

"I've already called Bobby. I'm gonna go and help him out. When I come back, I expect perfection, got it?" Dean said, grabbing his leather jacket and duffle bag. Sam snorted, rolling his eyes affectionately.

"Yes sir," he said. "Drive safe. When will you be back?"

"When do I not?" Dean asked, smiling slightly evilly. Sam burst out laughing as Dean waggled his eyebrows. "Farewell, Princess Samantha. Your knight in the shining Impala will return this afternoon!" And with that, Dean danced out the door. Sam sighed happily, and Derek felt jealousy wash over him. He loved seeing Sam happy and laughing, he loved seeing Sam's dimples, which were rarely revealed. When Sam turned to him, he snapped out of it.

"Let's go," he said, leading Sam out into the woods to a nice and large clearing. "Alright. Now, I'm gonna teach you how to change." Sam made him feel like he could talk as much as he wanted, unlike the rest. He felt he could be open with the younger Winchester; felt he could trust him more easily than the older Winchester.

"Okay," Sam said, ready to learn, another thing that made Derek favor the young man.

"All you really need to do is think about it. See," Derek said, changing. Sam watched, fascinated. Derek then spoke to him in canine form after sitting.

'_Now you try,'_ he said. Sam nodded, and began to think about changing, and tried to imagine what he would look like. It didn't happen as fast as Derek's change did, but slowly, he did change. It didn't hurt, like he thought it would. He felt oddly detached as his skeleton contorted itself. A minute later, where Sam had been standing, was a darker colored wolf. The top of his head, the base of his ears, and his back were a dark brown, like Sam's original hair. Underneath the dark brown was a caramel-like color, and it was above the dark strip on his ears. The rest of him, his belly, lower jaw, muzzle, and tips of his ears were white. He still had his wide hazel eyes, even in wolf form. He was sitting on the pile of clothes he was previously wearing. He whimpered, hiding his eyes with a paw.

'_Next time, envision that you still have clothes on when you change. You'll still be wearing them. Now, don't think about changing like you did just now if you don't want to, got it?' _Derek asked, laughter in his tone.

'_Yeah. The whole clothes thing would've been nice to know earlier,'_ Sam replied.

'_Hey, you have nothing to hide, right?'_ Derek teased. He was pretty sure that if Sam was in human form, he'd be blushing. But Derek had been surprised. He hadn't expected Sam to be as beautiful in wolf form as he was in human form. It was a pleasant surprise. He shook his head, clearing it, and stood up. '_Come on. Once we get close to people, you're gonna feel an urge. Tell me when you do. You have a naturally gentle nature, so you my not be able to feel it until we get close enough to smell blood. Even if it is very slight, tell me. Got it?'_ Sam nodded, padding over to Derek. He followed obediently as Derek lead him to a junky-looking neighborhood.

In the middle of the road, a few older teenagers had ganged up on a younger one, and Sam pulled his ears back, his fur ruffling. The sight rubbed him the wrong way entirely, and there was one scent he recognized. Derek noticed, and followed Sam's gaze. He saw the group, and turned back to Sam.

'_Just because we're monsters,'_ he started, '_Doesn't mean we can't save people.'_ Sam gave him a relieved smile, and turned back to the group. He sat down and howled. Derek couldn't help but smile at the sound. His howl was beautiful and powerful. Derek sat down and joined him. His howl was deeper than Sam's, but so was his voice in both forms. The group turned towards them, and they stopped. Their eyes widened, and they ran for it, leaving the younger behind.

Sam and Derek hurried over to him, and that's when Derek recognized the scent. He was horrified that he hadn't recognized it before. He had been too distracted by Sam. _Stiles._ Sam sniffed at his face, nuzzling his cheek. Stiles's eyes slowly opened, and he jerked away, startled. The sudden movement also startled Sam, who jumped back, landing on his haunches. Being unused to his new form, he flopped over onto his back with a frightened yelp. Stiles couldn't help but laugh, pushing himself up. He had a black eye, but that was really all that was visible. Sam rolled back onto his paws, tottering as his extra momentum carried him closer to Derek. He turned around, his ears pressed against his head in annoyance and frustration. Stiles then turned to Derek.

"Hey, Derek. Who's this?" he asked. Derek sat and changed back into human form.

"This is Sam. This is his first time as a wolf, so he will not be changing back in front of you," Derek replied, turning to Sam with an amused smile on his face. Sam flattened his ears again, growling half-heartedly at Derek. "Sam, this is Stiles. He won't be able to understand you. He's not a werewolf."

'_Tell him I said it's nice to meet him,'_ Sam replied.

"He says it's nice to meet you," Derek said, turning back to Stiles. Stiles smiled at Sam.

"Nice to meet you too. You're very pretty," he said, stroking Sam's head. Sam growled at him, but moved in closer to Stiles, enjoying the soft touch. Derek sighed internally. He feared he would be to awkward to casually pet Sam with Stiles, so instead, he watched the exchange.

"We should get you home," Derek finally announced. Sam nodded in agreement. Derek looked down at him as he stood up. "Feeling anything?"

'_I wanted to rip those assholes' throats out, but I don't feel anything now,'_ Sam answered. Derek nodded.

"I had a feeling it would be like that with you. If I had bitten your brother, I would've been worried," Derek explained. Sam nodded, rubbing up against Stiles's legs, like a regular dog would do, looking over at the people standing in their doorways and now wandering the streets. Derek nodded, getting Sam's hint. "Let's get home, Stiles." Sam padded alongside Derek, and Stiles walked on his other side. He panted like a regular dog, long pink tongue hanging out and he looked cheerfully at all the people they passed.

He then picked up the scent of other dogs, and he ran off in that direction. Derek and Stiles noticed, and followed him. Sam's nose led them to a Rottweiler and a Doberman, sitting and talking to each other about fighting other dogs. From the look of them, they were wild, and that immediately put Sam on the defensive. They smelled him, and stood. Both of them were only a bit smaller than him, so he was fairly worried about getting in a fight with these two.

They apparently didn't like him, because they stood up, and started growling and snarling. Derek and Stiles didn't like the looks the two dogs were giving Sam.

"Sam, come here," Derek called, worried when Sam did respond to him.

Meanwhile, Sam smelled another scent, and he tilted his head up as a wild Great Dane came out of the shadows. Sam knew the dogs were known for their size, but this one was bigger than any of the ones he'd ever seen. And from the looks of it, the monster dog wasn't on his side, either. But he held his ground. He was fairly large for a wolf, but he was still slightly aware that he was going to get his ass kicked. Winchesters weren't usually intimidated, but he did feel his hackles start to rise in unease.

When the dog growled, it sounded like thunder in Sam's ears. Now Derek and Stiles were starting to feel a bit more than uneasiness in the great dog's presence. And when they heard a return growl from Sam, they both gave astounded looks to Sam's back.

"Sam, come. Now," Stiles ordered as Derek prepared to change. He knew, as Alpha, he almost rivaled the Dane in size, and even though Sam was very tall in human form, he was still two or three inches smaller than Derek, and those can make a large difference. Sam still ignored Stiles, squaring his shoulders in defiance to the Great Dane. The first thought that crossed Stiles's mind at this was that Sam was crazy. Then Derek raised his voice.

"Sam, come. NOW!" he growled, his canines starting to grow as he readied himself further in case Sam disobeyed. Sam looked back, and hesitantly came. Derek hadn't understood the dogs, because he could only understand fellow werewolves in human form-he couldn't understand dogs like he could in wolf form-but he was pretty sure that whatever was said had definitely angered Sam, though he didn't seem to show it.

The three hostile dogs barked at them as they go, and by the way Sam's tail was held, Derek could tell insults were being thrown at his back. They dropped Stiles off, and in the woods behind his house, Derek changed back into his wolf form. As they headed back to where Sam's clothes were hidden, Derek occasionally glanced at Sam. He had his head down, his ears flattened against his head, and his tail down.

'_Sam, what's wrong?'_ Derek finally asked him, sitting down in front of Sam once they reached the clearing. Sam sat down as well, sighing. He tilted his head back and met Derek's gaze.

'_Just what those dogs said. It's nothing,'_ he replied, looking away from Derek.

'_No, it's not. Something's eating at you. You've made it sort of obvious,'_ Derek replied, scooting closer to the smaller wolf. Sam, stared down at his fairly large paws, sighing again.

'_They told me I was a freak. A tame wolf isn't something that's common,'_ Sam finally said, laying down, resting his head on his forepaws. Derek lay down in front of him, so he could look him in the eyes.

'_You are not a freak. They were normal dogs, what would they know? They aren't werewolves, they wouldn't understand. You're not a freak, Sam,'_ Derek said, reaching a paw out and gently patting Sam's muzzle. Sam nodded, and Derek collected his clothes from their hiding spot. '_Here.'_ He turned away as Sam changed slowly back. Nonetheless, Sam still blushed at being completely naked with Derek a foot away from him. He quickly got dressed, and once he told Derek he was good, Derek changed back in human form, turning around.

"Can I try to change with my clothes on? I wanna surprise Dean when he gets back," Sam asked. Derek snorted at Sam's nervousness.

"Yeah." Sam closed his eyes, envisioning the change, but this time with his clothes on. He hadn't envisioned clothes before, thinking that they would simply disappear like when Derek changed by default. He felt his bones and muscles shift, and this time, the change was faster. Soon, he was in wolf form again, with no clothes on the ground. Derek smiled at him, and Sam padded over, head-butting Derek's thigh in thanks. Derek chuckled, patting Sam's soft head. "Come on, softie." Sam growled playfully at him, and Derek just laughed. They headed back to Derek's place, Sam happily trotting beside Derek.

Once in the living room, Sam changed back while Derek sat down on the couch with two beers. Derek quietly watched Sam's body move as it turned from the beautiful wolf he was to the handsome young man he really was. As the transformation put Sam through one last twist, Derek licked he lips, feeling a heat wave wash over him at the sight. Sam finished facing away from Derek, who found he could not pull his eyes away from Sam's ass, shown off well in his ripped jeans.

He turned around, and Derek flicked his gaze up to Sam's eyes. He smiled, and held out a beer to Sam. The younger male came over, taking the beer and sitting down next to Derek. Derek turned on the TV, and they watched in comfortable silence for an hour or so. That's when Sam and Derek smelled gasoline and exhaust. Sam smiled in excitement, and stood up, changing. He was already getting faster, as Derek noted with pride. Soon Sam was a happily panting wolf sitting in the living room. His tail was wagging, dragging across the carpet. He howled as Dean pulled into the driveway, and as he watched from the window undetected, he saw Dean load a gun with silver bullets. Sam knew he would never use it, but he was a little hurt that Dean would still take that precaution.

As Dean stepped into the house, the cool metal of his pistol against his lower back, he set his stuff down on the kitchen table, and went to the living room. There, he saw a rather large dog sitting in the middle of it, tail wagging and tongue out, flopping as the canine panted. The fur of the dog shone nicely in the light, and Dean liked the way the colors blended into one another, and as he met the big brown eyes, the dog barked happily, panting excitedly, the tail speeding up.

Dean heard a chuckle, and looked to Derek, who was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand, and another two the coffee table, one of the ones on the table were open.

"Welcome back, Dean! Come have a beer," Derek said, waving him over. He warily walked over, easing himself onto the couch, picking up the unopened beer, opening it, and taking a long swig. "Any luck?"

"Not yet. Bobby kicked me out, but he expects me back in a few days, hoping he'll have results for me then. He's gonna text me," Dean replied. "He does know that it'll only work if the werewolf to be cured hasn't bitten anyone, like the vampire cure, in a way." Derek nodded, and the dog jumped up on the couch, trying to nestle itself on Dean's lap.

"Hey, you are not a lap dog," Dean grumbled, pushing on the canine. He turned to Derek. "Call your dog off." Derek simply laughed, and the dog met Dean's gaze, cocking its head. As Dean looked at those big brown eyes, he was reminded of Sammy, and he was about to ask Derek where his little brother was when he made the connection. "Sammy." The dog barked happily, panting, whipping Derek's leg with his tail. Sam settled so his head was on Dean's lap, and his rear legs and hips on Derek's lap.

"Bingo," Derek laughed, resisting the temptation to play with Sam's twitching tail. Dean chuckled, stroking Sam's head. Sam got up, and jumped off the couch, changing back into human form. Dean applauded him, smiling proudly.

"Nice, Sammy!" Dean said, laughing happily as Sam took a bow. It was very rare to see this side of Sam, especially after Jessica's death. Neither of them had been that happy in a while, and Dean thought to himself, _maybe this Derek guy won't be so bad…_

* * *

_Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter one, this is your reward. I will be continuing, as I have been informed by _ShadowsTakeAll _that this is a good pairing. Thank you guys! Keep running-I mean reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 everyone! Hooray! We get to see some more action, and maybe Serek will finally show his beautiful face! You never know… That could be Chapter 4… You'll just have to read and see! It's pretty cliché, but cliché is clung to because it's stable. And easy…; D

I actually acted out the sparring scene between Sam and Derek, 'cause I'm just that awesome, and I needed to envision it. I hope you enjoy it, now that I've spoiled it for you. But you can't exactly tell me that it was a total surprise.

* * *

'_Derek, I wanna thank you,'_ Sam said, jumping in front of the larger wolf and sitting down. Derek simply skirted around Sam, dead set on what he had to do.

'_For what?'_ he called over his shoulder. Sam jogged to catch up, falling into step with the black wolf.

'_For helping me and Dean,'_ Sam said, nudging Derek with his shoulder. Derek shook his large head.

'_It's not like I had a choice,'_ he growled, picking up the pace. Sam kept up well, a look of confusion in his eyes.

'_What do you mean?'_ Sam asked him. Derek sighed.

'_If I didn't help you, Dean was gonna kill me. You know that as well as I do,'_ Derek replied testily. He started running, and Sam fell behind, seen as he legs weren't as long as Derek's, and he still wasn't very coordinated, as he was still trying to get used to being a wolf.

Derek and Dean had talked the night before. Derek had confessed his crush on Sam, and Dean hadn't reacted well. He didn't flip out and kill Derek like he expected, but he told him that Sam was straight as a board, and that Dean would never allow Sam to date a monster like Derek. He said that once Sam was cured, they were gonna leave, and that would be the end of it. That Derek was just an acquaintance to Sam, and was only being polite, and yes, maybe even a bit grateful. But that he would have no problem leaving Beacon Hills when it came time. To say that Derek was upset would be a slight understatement.

Derek finally reached his destination and sat down, quietly waiting for Sam to catch up to him. He didn't expect for something to come barreling into him. He snarled, wrestling with the thing until he had it pinned underneath him, chest heaving and claws out, ready to sink in if the thing tried to escape. Once his instincts died down, he realized that he was holding a panting Sam against the ground. Sam's chest was heaving as well, but for a different reason than instinct. He was fighting to breathe, seen as Derek's weight was centered on his side, squishing his ribcage.

'_Sam,' _Derek said, getting off the smaller wolf. Sam slowly rose, stretching himself out.

'_Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just lost my footing,'_ Sam apologized. Derek shook his head, and stood, leading Sam around the building to the back entrance. He hopped up onto a crate, and jumped in through an open window; waiting patiently as Sam not-so-gracefully clambered through, flopping onto his side on the floor. He scrambled back up, and led Derek through the building, hunting for Scott. It was one of his training exercises, to look for another werewolf in either human or wolf form, helping to memorize the undertone scent of werewolves, which was slightly difficult to detect underneath the regular scent of the person. Derek was there to help him out, but now that this wasn't Sam's first time doing this, he just hung back, following Sam and watching, already knowing where Scott was hiding from his smell. Alphas always knew where their entire pack was, as long as they were within a mile radius of their Alpha.

Sam sniffed, smelling Derek's unmistakable scent that Sam enjoyed. He had come to enjoy Derek's strong and powerful presence, even going as far as staying where he could still smell Derek. He had come to like the Alpha, and sometimes though of Derek as his Alpha, as if he was part of Derek's pack. But he knew Dean would never let him, nor could he ever be. He and Derek were only friends, and he knew Derek was straight, so it wasn't like Sam's occasional daydreams could come true.

However, he did smell an undertone of something else. _Scott._ He followed the scent, moving smoothly as he focused on the smell. He jumped over a box, sniffing as Scott's scent got stronger. _I'm getting closer_. As he moved, he started to smell a different scent that put him on edge. Another person. He sniffed again, and smelled that signature werewolf smell underneath the individual's smell. He slowly identified it as Jackson. He continued on, finally finding the two, who were sitting side-by-side.

"Ten minutes forty-five seconds. You're getting faster!" Jackson exclaimed, running over to Sam and lifting Sam's forepaws, placing them on his shoulders as he jokingly hugged Sam. Sam growled half-heartedly at him, and Jackson helped him down.

'_Time for our sparring match, Sam,'_ Derek announced, dismissal in his tone. Jackson and Scott caught on, leaving through the front door of the building. The two wolves faced each other in the middle of the room. '_We've already sparred as wolves, and as our half-forms. Let's see what you can do in human form with all that hunter training.'_ They both changed, Sam still a bit slower than Derek. The two men faced each other, and Derek nodded, signaling the start. Derek attacked first, throwing a punch at Sam's left temple.

Sam blocked the punch, twisting Derek's arm backwards. Derek reversed his arm, forcing Sam to bend over. He pushed on the back of Sam's hand, and Sam wrinkled his nose in discomfort. He lifted the leg closest to Derek, kicking the back of Derek's knee, forcing him to kneel. He used the same leg from the kneeling position to kick Derek in the side, forcing him to let go, or he would pull Sam on top of him. Sam lunged forward to try to pin Derek, but Derek put his feet on Sam's chest and pushed him back. He flew back a few feet, and landed on his back.

Derek came over, and as Sam managed to get into a kneeling position, Derek kicked his back leg, forcing Sam onto his side. He grabbed Sam's wrist, twisting his arm painfully behind his back, forcing him to stay on his stomach. Sam sighed and tapped out. Derek released him, and Sam rolled over onto his back.

"You've gotten rusty," Derek told him, heading towards the door, not bothering to help Sam and give him praise like he normally did. Sam sat up, changed into a wolf, and tackled Derek from behind. He rolled Derek onto his back before he could react, and stood on him, claws ready to pierce the skin if needed. Derek realized, and stayed still.

'_Who are you? What have you done to Derek?'_ Sam growled, showing off his large, white teeth.

"Sam," Derek sighed. "I am Derek."

'_Then what's wrong?'_ Sam pressed. Derek sighed again, taking that opportunity to switch their positions. Sam changed, hoping to throw Derek off, but Derek held him tight. Sam finally managed to switch their positions, but Derek used that momentum to put himself back on top. He pushed himself up off of Sam, and dusted himself off. He changed back into a wolf, and waited by the door, looking at Sam over his shoulder.

'_Let's go,'_ he said tensely. Sam opened the door and changed, following silently behind Derek. He got ready to pounce, and at the edge of a small cliff they always passed, he jumped. He landed right on top of Derek, and as he pitched over the side, he wrapped his forelegs around Derek's chest, pulling him down with him. They free-fell for about three seconds, but in that time, Sam struggled to keep his hold on Derek. They both landed on Sam's back, Derek's weight pushing him farther into the mud by the small stream that ran at the base of the cliff. His breath escaped him, and he gasped in air as Derek rolled off him.

However, he didn't waste any time. He rolled onto his stomach and swept Derek's rear legs out from underneath him. He was panting, fighting desperately to regain his breath. He tackled Derek, but was soon thrown off and into the stream. He growled and shot out of the water, sidelining Derek and sending them both into the front of the cliff. Derek managed to wiggle around a bit so he wouldn't be crushed between Sam and the cliff wall, but he still hit hard, although not as hard as Sam did. His shoulder left a fairly deep imprint in the dirt, but his most likely bruised shoulder didn't stop him from jumping on top of Derek. Derek rolled, and they tumbled into the stream.

The water bubbled around them as they batted at each other, neither daring to use their claws. Derek rose up on his rear legs and slammed his forepaw into Sam's muzzle, effectively knocking the smaller wolf onto his side in the water, stunning him. Derek lowered himself back down, reaching down into the water to grab Sam's scruff with his teeth, lifting Sam's head above the water and dragging him onto the shore. He sat down beside Sam and waited for him to come completely back to his senses. Sam slowly sat up, meeting Derek's red eyes.

'_Why?'_ he whimpered, shifting closer to Derek, giving him major puppy dog eyes. Derek sighed, shifting in his place. He stood up, and moved forward, pressing the side of his massive head against Sam's uninjured shoulder. Sam leaned into the touch, but was then flung back into the stream as Jackson and Scott defended their Alpha, unaware that the fight was over. Sam's left rear leg caught on a root, and as he was shoved into the stream, it was pulled, twisting the paw before it was pulled free. Sam yelped in pain as Jackson and Scott held him underwater.

'_Hey! That's Sam you idiots!' _Derek snarled, pushing the smaller wolves away and helping Sam to his feet. The two's eyes widened, and they immediately flanked Sam, supporting him between them as he regained his breath.

'_Dammit Sam, I'm sorry,'_ Jackson said, nuzzling Sam's neck.

'_It's okay. You were just trying to protect your Alpha. I understand,' _Sam replied, standing on his own. He faced Derek, and then lowered his head, submitting to his Alpha completely. Derek felt disgusted by the fact that Sam had been forced to surrender by Derek's anger at Dean, but he knew it was necessary to have full control of his pack, especially in this time of uncertainty.

'_Jackson, Scott, you guys can head back home. I've got it from here,'_ Derek said. It was more of an order than a suggestion, and both of the smaller wolves knew that. They immediately obeyed, jogging off into the direction they came from, slowly but surely climbing the cliff wall. Derek made sure they disappeared before he turned back to Sam. The younger wolf wouldn't meet his gaze, and he sighed. Sam sat down, extending his injured hind leg, whining in pain as he licked the messed-up fur and swollen joint. Derek stood, moving over to Sam.

Sam shied away from him slightly, but Derek followed his movement, and started to groom Sam, reordering his wet, dirty, messed-up fur. Sam pulled away, giving Derek a confused look.

'_Come here. You're a mess,'_ he ordered softly. Sam shifted closer, and Derek continued to groom him, spitting out all the dirt that gathered in his mouth. He quietly cleaned Sam, and then cleaned his own pelt. He crouched and changed into human form. He lifted Sam up into his arms, and carried him back to his house, gently setting him on the couch. He watched as Sam changed back, his puppy dog eyes staring up at him as he lay limply on his uninjured side.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

Damn, I'm sorry. I hate cliff hangers as much as the next person, but they're so fun to write. Who do you think apologized? I know, this chapter is horrible, and it took sooooo long to write. If only there was a cure for Writer's Block. If anyone has one, feel free to share.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Chapter 4. Finally, you can stop falling and hit the bottom of the cliff hanger. Make sure you land feet first, and roll to lessen the blow of impact.

'_this thing now also means that a regular dog is talking too. Yay.'_

Sorry I took so damn long. Tons of shit has happened between chapter 3 and now, so be grateful I've updated. Keep reading you guys, I love you all.

* * *

"_**I'm so sorry."**_

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Sam reached up and caressed Derek's cheek. He was kneeling in front of Sam, examining the large bruise on Sam's left cheek from the blow Derek gave him. As Derek watched, the bruise disappeared, and Sam sat up.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have bothered you. But you're hiding something from me, and it involves me, doesn't it?" Sam replied. Derek sighed and nodded, sitting on the other side of the couch. The two faced each other, and Sam sighed. "Should I ask what it is?"

"Of course you should. You have a right to know. I like you, Sam. As in…" Derek trailed off. Sam nodded.

"This is so cliché, but I feel the same way. Now, kiss me you idiot," Sam replied. Derek laughed and leaned over Sam, placing his hands on the younger man's thighs. The moment their lips made contact, both men felt sparks fly-though neither of them would ever admit to that fact. Sam's hands went up to Derek's shoulders, pulling his Alpha closer. Their lips were locked together, tongues battling for undisputed dominance.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" An angry shout echoed across the quiet room, forcing the two away from each other, to their separate sides of the couch. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!" Sam's eyes widened, and he stood up to face a furious Dean.

"Dean, I can explain-" Sam started. Dean cut him off by raising his hand.

"I know you can, Sam," he growled. He turned to Derek. "But it's not your explanation I want." Sam gave Derek a confused look. Derek stood, and faced the taller man.

"I told him I loved him. He told me the same. That's what happened," Derek said.

"He's just grateful! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Dean snarled, his hands curling so tightly into fists that his knuckles turned white. Sam's eyebrows went up, and his stunned expression quickly turned to anger.

"You just… Dean, I do love him! I do know what I'm saying! Don't you get it Dean?" Sam said incredulously. Dean turned to his little brother, angry confusion waltzing onto his face.

"Get what? That I just caught a werewolf making out with my little brother? A monster, deflowering my brother?! No way Sam. No way," Dean yelled, glaring at Derek. A hurt look flashed across Sam's face, and he quickly changed back into wolf form, hurtling out the door. "SAM!" Dean stayed put, glowering at the shorter man. "Don't you _ever_ do that again, you hear me? If Sammy decides he's gay, that's cool, as long as he's not gay with you!" Dean stormed back outside, turning the Impala back on and peeling out of the driveway, tires squealing as Dean pressed down on the gas. Derek remained in his living room, staring at where Dean had been just a few minutes ago.

"I should find Sam," he mumbled, transforming into his wolf form. He padded out of the house, bee-lining for the woods, tracking Sam's scent. The trail led Derek deeper and deeper into the woods, until he was in unfamiliar territory. As he went, he started to smell something else besides Sam's scent that he found unusual. As the smell became more pronounced, Derek wrinkled his muzzle, finding that he hated the smell that was all too familiar to him.

_Wolfsbane._

Derek surged forward, moving quickly as he followed the intermingled scents. As his surroundings got darker as more and more trees blocked out the sun, the scents became stronger, along with another that scared Derek. Soon he was panting in a clearing, across from a large lump of multi-colored fur and a muscular man standing over it, shotgun in hand, and cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

The hunter looked up and smiled at Derek. His teeth were rotten, half of them gone, and the rest a nasty, yellowish-brown color.

"Gay wolves, huh? This is your sweetheart. I gotta say, he is a pretty 'un," the man said, his voice nasally and as gross as he was. Derek growled deep in his throat, lowering his head, and stalking towards the man. The hunter lifted Sam up, tossing him over his shoulder, and leveled his gun at Derek. Derek froze, as he knew the horrid plant was in the bullets. The hunter smirked, and stepped towards Derek. "Werewolves are the best for dogfights." He switched out his gun for a tranquilizer, and aimed it at Derek. Derek heard rustling, and backed away as another hunter came up from behind him. In his momentary distraction, the first hunter shot the tranquilizer, and Derek knew no more.

Derek woke up in a cage. His muscles were stiff, but when he tried to change back he found he couldn't. _The cage must be engraved or charmed with something._ He sighed, and stood, stretching and yawning. He looked straight ahead, and saw another cage. A familiar lump was lying in it, and he immediately sat at the front of his own cage. He was thankful for the large cage, as he wasn't exactly a small wolf.

'_Sam? Sam!'_ Derek called, pawing at the bars of his cage. The lump shifted slightly, and Derek shifted closer to the bars. '_Sam!'_ The smaller wolf raised his head, and looked at Derek with those same puppy dog eyes. But this time, there was an undertone of pain to them. Derek whined, and Sam shifted around, facing away from Derek.

'_Sam? Sam, come on, please look at me,'_ Derek said, whining, pawing at the bars. '_Sammy.'_ Derek whined again, barking at Sam.

'_Hey, keep it down!'_ A voice snarled. Derek's head whipped around, teeth bared at the dog who dared yell at him while he was checking on his Sammy. '_You'll get a fight, puppy, don't you worry.'_

'_Who you callin' puppy, fleabag?' _Derek growled back. He was facing a rather large German Shepherd with unusually big, white teeth in the cage conjoined with Sam's. Half of one ear was missing, and he had a large scar that ran across his muzzle. All the cages on the same sides were, and it made Derek uneasy with the Shepherd so close to the injured smaller wolf. The Shepherd just laughed; a sound that made Derek want to tear the dog's throat out.

'_To me, you are just a pup. You're new here, doggy, and soon enough you'll learn your place,'_ he laughed.

'_And who are you to say?'_ Derek shot back, seriously pissed off by this guy.

'_I'm Rosco, champion of all,'_ the Shepherd jeered. '_And I'll be taking you and your girlfriend here down.'_ Derek growled low in his throat at Rosco, hating the proud asshole with every fur on his body. He soon settled down, sitting facing Sam in his cage, wishing Sam would talk to him. He watched as a muscular man with tattoo sleeves entered the room, opening a door and letting in the roaring of a crowd. He let Rosco out, and the dog padded out the door, head held high. The crowd's shouting increased as Rosco left Derek's line of vision. The next thing his saw was the man herding a Golden Retriever out the doors with an electric stick. There were more shouts, and the door closed.

The next thing Derek knew was the smell of blood, and the anguished cries of a dog dying.

* * *

I know, I know, I'm so bad.


End file.
